Humphrey 2
Humphrey 2 '''is a spoof created by Omega the Wolf. It is a spoof of Shrek 2. Synopsis Kate's parents invite her and Humphrey to dinner to celebrate her marriage. If only they knew the newlyweds were both wolves. Plot '''Note that the first, ninth, fifteenth, and twenty-first part doesn't have a plot description. Humphrey and Kate returned to the forest and they found Gumball in their den. Gumball said he was living with the two because Penny was moody. When Gumball was going to leave, he found people in the forest. Humphrey and Kate were invited to go to a royal ball but Humphrey didn't want to go because he said Kate's parents would be shocked when they see her as a wolf. Humphrey didn't want to go to Far Far Away but he did. His friends would take care when he's gone. Kate's parents were not happy with Humphrey and Kate. Humphrey and Tom didn't have a good night at dinnertime. This leaded to Kate leaving the dining room and going to her room. Kate met Ms. Vanthrax and she sang a musical number of making Kate prepared for her prince. Tom and Ms. Vanthrax had a conversation of why Hans didn't get Marinette in the first place. Before going to Ms. Vanthrax telling Tom to use his imagination, they had to go to Friar's Fat Boy because her diet was ruined. Tom went to the Poisoned Apple to tell a wolf hunter to deal with Humphrey. Humphrey read Kate's diary when she was sleeping. After Humphrey finished reading the scary book, Tom apologized Humphrey for his behavior at dinnertime. Humphrey apologized back. Tom gave Humphrey an advice to let Humphrey go to the woods in the morning. Tom might be planning something to deal with the wolf. Kate and Tom hae a conversation why Humphrey wasn't allowed in the castle. Humphrey loved her for who she was. The heroes went inside the factory to see Ms. Vanthrax. When they got inside, she told Humphrey that wolves don't live happily ever after. The heroes sneaked in the potion room to get the potion they are looking for. Humphrey and Gumball took some big sips on the potion. Nothing happened until it rained and they both fainted. This happened on Kate as well except she didn't drink it. The next day, Humphrey, Kate, and Gumball turned into humans and a pegasus. Humphrey and Kate freaked out when they turned into humans but Gumball loves being a pegasus. The Far Far Away Royal Ball Blowout was coming soon, so Marinette had to be prepared. Meanwhile in Humphrey's den, his friends were watching Knights and Alex realized Adrien is Humphrey. Tom and Marinette had a conversation about going to the ball. Marinette loved the old Humphrey more than the new Humphrey, or Hans, per se. Meanwhile, in the prison, Humphrey's friends bailed the heroes out of jail and helped Adrien to stop Hans from kissing Marinette. Adrien got an idea of telling Alex to go to Drury Lane with Adrien to tell Zuba to use lots and lots of flour in order to go the castle faster. However, there were some technical difficulties with Little Buddy who was completely humongous. The heroes were finally going to the castle to stop Hans from kissing Marinette. They made it even when Little Buddy broke his limbs and drowned underwater. The heroes had to stop Hans from kissing Marinette. Fortunately, Tom gave her the wrong tea. Ms. Vanthrax got so mad at Adrien that wolves, like him, don't live happily ever after. Tom sacrificed himself to save Adrien. Tom turned into a wolf but Sabine still loved him, even when he was a wolf. Adrien, Rainbow, and Marinette finally turned back to normal but Gumball didn't like being a cat and he missed being a pegasus. However, he was still a noble steed to Humphrey. Gumball finally reunited with Penny and they finally had children. Cast Hans (Frozen) as Prince Charming Sid (Ice Age) as the Big Bad Wolf Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Shrek Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Fiona Manon Chamack (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) as Little Red Riding Hood Chloé Bourgeois (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) as the mermaid Trolls (Frozen) as the dwarves Fossas (Madagascar) as the angry mob Wolves (WildCraft: Animal Sim Online 3D) as the fairies Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Donkey Alex (Madagascar) as Gingy Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Pinocchio Crash, Eddie, and Buck (Ice Age) as the Three Little Pigs Skipper, Kowalski, and Private (Madagascar) as the Three Blind Mice Tom Dupain (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) as King Harold Sabine Cheng (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) as Queen Lillian Velma Vanthrax (Talking Tom and Friends) as Fairy Godmother Scar (The Lion King) as the cyclops Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) as Captain Hook Go Go Tomago (Big Hero 6) as Doris the Ugly Stepsister Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Puss in Boots Alya Césaire, Rose Lavillant, and Juleka Couffaine (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) as the girls Adrien Agreste (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) as Shrek (human) Rainbow the Pegasus (Omega's OC) as Donkey (horse) Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) as Fiona (human) Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) and Riley Andersen (Inside Out) as Hansel and Gretel Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Tom Thumb and Thumbelina Anna (Frozen) as Sleeping Beauty Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as the Magic Mirror Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Muffin Man Little Buddy the Maneless Lion (Omega's OC) as Mongo Winston (Alpha and Omega) as King Harold (frog) Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Dragon Gummy, Penball, Bubblegum, Nickel, Minty, and Bronze (Omega's OCs) as Dronkeys Trivia * This is Omega's first spoof for two of her parts to be blocked in all countries due to copyright claim. The ninth and fifteen part were blocked. * This is Omega's first sequel of her first spoof. Links https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgaoxQ9ODCxh3bmUJTVtsFhNHcY2H4Ecn[[Category:Spoofs]] Category:Completed spoofs